Fix it Together
by FreakingZebra
Summary: Ever since the Chitauri incident, Simmons hasn't been sleeping well. Maybe, just maybe, Fitz can help her. post 1x06, could bee seen as friendship or romance - your choice!


**A/N: So this ones a little dark...and cute in moments I suppose, depends on ones perspective! Figured I'd write some FitzSimmons one-shots in my free time at the moment so expect more of them! Hope you enjoy this quick one. **

* * *

"Fitz…?" Leopold Fitz's eyes drifted open at the quiet intrusion of his sleep driven mind, shifting his body between the warm covers of his bunk as he turned to face the direction of the noise. Eyes cracked open and though the room was dark, he could make out the small shadow of a figure stood in the doorway.

"Jemma?" he asked in a confused tone as he became more aware of his surroundings, propping himself up on his elbows as the figure moved close and shut the door behind her. She took a tentative step forward, as if she was scared of his reaction if she got too close. "Come here – what's wrong?" he asked her gently as he patted the vacant space beside him for her to sit as he leant back against the wall. The bed dipped down with the small weight of Simmons as she took up the offer, turning to face him. In the new found glow of light, he could pick out the details of her face. Her hair was tousled and un-brushed, sticking up in odd places as strands rested on her shoulders, eyes red-rimmed and wet with tears as she took in a shaky breath. "Hey, what's wrong?" his voice dipped down into a softer and quieter tone as he offered an arm around her shoulder.

"J'st a bad dream again – I shouldn't have waken you Leo I'm sorry." she apologised hastily as her eyes turned to her nervous hands fingering the hem of her pyjama top. Fitz reached up a thumb to wipe away a tear that had found its way onto her pale cheeks, giving her a comforting smile.

"I won't hear any of this 'sorry' business alright?" he gave her a grin. "Now come on and spill – is it the same one since last week?" he pressed on, face falling slightly at the memory. Simmons was strong – they all knew that. But there was only so strong you could be after throwing yourself off a plane, even if you were in Leo's eyes the strongest girl he'd met. Her eyes turned up to look at him as she nodded, and he felt his heart sink involuntary as he saw that look in her eyes – that underlying look of guilt as if she shouldn't be here or that this was in anyway her fault. The same look she had worn all those years ago when he'd first met her - the girl crying in the corner of the library after having a hard time with the older girls. He couldn't stand that look, and he found himself subconsciously drifting closer to the warmth of her small body.

"Yeah." her breath came out as a soft whisper, eyes returning to her hands. "I just can't stop thinking about it Leo – I should be over it now but sleeping feels like falling and every time I sleep it comes back again, I just can't sleep Leo!" she explained as her voice pitched into a whine, choking back a sob as she struggled to compose herself. She never had been one to deal with things emotionally well – part of the reason she had never perused a full time career as a doctor – and with the added stress of deadlines to meet for S.H.I.E.L.D and just not sleeping, she was quickly breaking apart. Fitz pressed the palm of his hand into the crook of her back between her shoulder blades, rubbing soothing circles into her back as she rested her head exhaustedly on his shoulder. He wasn't even thinking properly when he leant in to press a kiss to the top of her head, but if anything the action was accepted and he carried on the comforting massage. Tears rolled silently down her cheeks as her breathing came in deep gulps of air, too tired to make any more of a noise as even against her will her eyes began to droop as she leant into the welcoming warmth of her friends arms.

"We'll fix it Jemma – I promise ok? We always fix things, together. Right?" he encouraged, holding out the wrist of his arm in front of her. Immediately, her face broke into a smile, as she too coped the action as she placed her arm next to his. On each of their wrists were two identical friendship bracelets save Simmons being red and white, and Fitz's being blue and white. The idea was childish sure – but they both seemed to find comfort in the strange but simple things in this new world they were facing together.

"Yeah, together." she whispered in reply, voice still broken but the tears no longer staining her skin. Nodding in satisfaction, Leo pulled back the covers of the bed and pulled them over the pair of them as he lent back against the pillows and motioned Jemma to do the same. Too tired to argue, she complied, pressing her back against his chest as an arm draped over her waist and his face pressed into her hair.

"I'll protect you, Jemma." he promised her as he felt the weight of her slump in his arms listening to the gentle sounds of her breathing even out and arms fall limp across the mattress. Checking she was gone, he leaned over and pressed a kiss that lingered a little against her cheek – pulling away but smiling to himself nonetheless as he looked up at the ceiling. The feeling was unexplainable – but maybe, just maybe he wondered – it didn't need to be explained. As long as Jemma was safe, he could give himself comfort. Until then, he swore it was his duty to make sure she was.

And much to his lack of knowledge, she believed her duties to him were the same.

"Oh my gosh, Ward come look!"

It was 7am somewhere in the world for the resident of the BUS, and awake to participate in the morning training she did with her S.O Skye found herself stood outside Leo Fitz's bunk. The door was open a little, and if you peeked in close enough the image of a sleeping FtizSimmons snuggled beneath the duvet could be seen. Ward came at the sound of her voice, and looked were she was – face immediately falling at another of her FitzSimmons antics – her phone capturing a few images of the 'sweet and predictable moment'.

"Perv." he muttered beneath his breath as he walked on, leaving the excitable agent cooing at the scientists.


End file.
